


Under the Mistletoe

by ValkerieRupert



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Serena, Misty, and Iris get into a debate about which of them Ash likes.Warning: I wrote this in year 6 and only now found it and decided it was good enough to post, but it might be cringy.





	Under the Mistletoe

"Well, at least I won't have to spend ages working a stupid Gym!" Serena argued.  
"Oi!" snapped Misty. "Well, at least I don't make a big deal and cut my hair when I lose my first showcase!"  
"Well, at least I don't need to be showing off my skin to get Ash's attention!"  
"Well, at least I-"  
"Okay, ladies, break it up!" ordered Iris, grabbing Misty's hands from behind before things could get physical. "There's a simple way to settle this: Ash likes me!"   
"Oh come on!" both Misty and Serena snapped.   
"But it's true! I practically had a date with him!"  
"I know how to find out!" suggested Bonnie. Everyone stared, mostly because the youngest of the girls was yet to hit puberty and therefore the least likely to insist Ash liked her. "It's almost Christmas. We should start hanging mistletoe and putting love songs on. Maybe those love songs that mention Christmas a few times so people pass them off as Christmas carols. That's bound to set Ash in a romantic mood!"  
When she joined Ash on his journey through Kalos, Bonnie had been young and excitable, not to mention overly emotional about Ash leaving Goodra. But three years had passed since then and by now she was eight, that perfect age between being young and innocent and having teenage hormones blinding her to the real world.   
"Well," congratulated Misty, secretly scared that Bonnie's idea would work and Ash would kiss one of the other girls. "At least it doesn't involve science!"  
For in the past years Bonnie had been paying more attention to Clemont's crazy inventions and even made one of her own, a Pokémon Finder that had promptly exploded. She had also managed to make one invention that did what it was supposed to do: a bomb. If only she could make it explode at the right time and hurt people instead of giving them afros.....  
"You're right!" muttered Iris. "I'll go get the mistletoe!"  
  
"Hey, Ash," called Misty hopefully. "Come over here!"   
Ash ran over to her. "Yeah?"  
"Well Ash, I was thinking...We've been friends for a long time, and you should know, I secretly had-"  
"Is this going to take a while? I'm sorta hungry!"  
She glared. "You were literally just eating!"   
"Pokémon Trainers need a lot of food," he answered. "So, what were you saying?"  
She decided to try for a different approach. "I'm c-cold...."  
"I did say you should bring a jacket. It's snowing out, at least cover your belly. And those shorts must be freezing...."   
Misty sighed, facepalming so hard she almost broke her hand. "Okay," she whispered to Serena and Iris. "He doesn't like me. Or he's an idiot. Or both. But no way he'll like you losers!"   
Bonnie grabbed a pen and scribbled something into her notebook.  
  
"Hey, Ash!" called Iris. "Come 'ere!"   
He ran over to her. She blushed, looking at the plant above her. "So...here we are, under the mistletoe....."  
"Yeah....who put that up, anyway? I bet it was Bonnie trying to find a wife for Clemont..." He reached up and tore it down. Iris, taken aback but not ready to quit, smiled warmly. "I like it," she protested. "It's romantic!"  
"So?"  
"Umm, hello! We're teenagers! We fall in love, we like romance, we kiss!"   
"We're barely teenagers!"  
"Oh grow up! We're thirteen and it's about time you told us which girl you like!" She realized she was getting too angry. "Speaking of romance, I think you should know, I kinda sorta-"  
She stopped dead. Ash had left while she was in the middle of her sentence to eat some chips. Facepalming and seeing Bonnie scribbling into her book in the corner of her eye, she stomped off.   
  
"Hey, Ash," mumbled Serena, turning bright red at the thought. "This song is great, isn't it?"   
_Last Christmas_ was playing loudly in the background. Ash shook his head. "It's not even a real Christmas song. One of those crappy romance things. Hey, I thought I told Clemont to get rid of all that!" he added, tearing down more mistletoe.   
"Well," breathed Serena, staring at her crush. "Christmas is a special occasion, and since you're leaving Kanto we might not get to spend another one together. You should tell me how you _really feel....."_  
"I feel hungry," he answered, going to the table to get some food. "What?" he choked in response to her facepalm. "You said to say how I really feel, and I really do feel hungry!"  
  
Bonnie looked over her research. "After taking notes on Ash's interactions with his close female friends to see which one he likes, I have come to a conclusion: Ash is an idiot."


End file.
